


Fallout: Shadow Games

by fsf99



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Adventure, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Combat, Enclave (Fallout), Gen, Multiple Authors, Not Based off main story, Original Character(s), Originally a roleplay, Talon Company (Fallout) - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: A woman with no memory, crashed in a Vertibird. A man with a dark past, pulling her out. A dark conspiracy at work in the Capital Wasteland.This is an entirely original story set within Fallout 3. Some canon characters will appear. Written by two different authors.





	Fallout: Shadow Games

**Author's Note:**

> As you can obviously tell, this isn't one of my usual, more "raunchy" stories. This here is a Fallout story that a friend and I have written together over the course of a year or so, in a roleplay setting. Some inconsistent writing may or may not be present. Enjoy!

War. War never changes.

When the ashes fell upon the world following nuclear holocaust, it seemed that all was lost, that human civilization was wiped clean from the world. And yet, there were sparks that lit up, all across the former United States of America.

These fires, set in the ruined cities of yesteryear, grew into tribes, and some into factions. Even some created new civilizations, meant to bring order to this chaotic and hateful world.

In the Capitol Wasteland, former site of the US seat of power, a Vertibird soars across the sky; its cargo is unknown. Suddenly, there is a plume of fire and smoke, and an explosion brings the flying machine back down to the scorched Earth. Unbeknownst to many, however, there is a pair of eyes in the gloom that have witnessed everything...

\--------------------------------------------

Her skull was throbbing. But at least she felt warm, somewhat. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by a brief scene of hell. She was staring up into the night sky, which was completely overcast. The only source of light was fire. Twisted metal and gas fire lined the ground. Unrecognizable bodies and parts of bodies were present as well. 

There was a crash, she concluded. Ver… vertibird. That's what that is.

She stood up, wobbly-legged. Looking towards the largest source of fire, the vertibird itself. The landing wheels and blades were already strewn over the ground. The main body of the aircraft was partly intact. She limped over to it to see if something of hers was still there.

And it was. At least next to it. A gloved hand was holding onto a satchel, which she picked up. Inside was a utility belt with several pockets. Within these pockets were three six-round clips of .308 caliber rounds, six fully charged fusion cells worth twenty shots each, a laser pistol on a thigh holster, and a sheathed combat knife. She took the belt and clipped it to her waist and the holstered pistol to her thigh. 

She looked into the vertibird’s cabin and found another body more or less intact, simply burned, in the pilot seat. A first aid box was still attached to the wall, which she opened. Out fell several stimpaks, two bags labeled RadAway, three bottles labeled Rad-X, and two bottles of water. She remembered at least half of these were in her possession. She put them in pockets on her belt, including a large pouch for the water bottles. This was all that she needed, except… 

Her rifle was on the other side of the downed craft. A military sniper rifle. She picked it up, finding it very battered, but repairable. The scope was cracked and barrel dented, but it could probably still fire. She slinged it over her shoulder, then felt sharp, stinging pain in her calf and kneeled. She found out why she was limping and why she suddenly felt something wet down her leg.

A piece of shrapnel had been lodged in her leg. She groaned in pain and pulled it out, taking one of the stimpaks and injecting it. The bleeding clotted and started repairing.

The Raider on the roof of the building whooped and hollered, holding his missile launcher on his right shoulder. In the ruins below him, other Raiders were cheering like crazy, clearly hopped up on chems. Seeing some movement, the Raider brought the launcher back up.

“Looks like meat’s back on the menu, boys!” he screamed, aiming the reticle directly at the person inside…

He never got to fire, as a volley of bullets rang out, and the Raider pitched forward, falling in between the group of them. The band of Raiders panicked, looking around for the source of the gunfire.

A shadow passed by the light emitted from the trash can fire in the center. Immediately, all of the men turned and fired, emptying their assault rifle rounds into a ruined doorway. Once the smoke cleared, one of them moved closer, stepping into the doorway, only for the muzzle of a gun to appear and blow a hole in his head. 

Screams erupted, and the Raiders attacked with their clubs, having exhausted their ammo. In the light of the fire, a blur of black and red swooped through, firing bursts of rounds from an automatic weapon. Two more Raiders went down, blood spraying from their chests. The blur, which turned out to be a man, strapped the gun over his shoulders and unholstered two weapons. One of them glowed green, and the other one started to whirr very, very loudly. 

Another gut-curdling scream rang out as he fired the plasma pistol, causing a Raider’s face to start literally melting. With only two raiders left, he turned to face them. The first Raider raised a baseball bat, charging with an overhand strike, while the other pulled out a Chinese pistol. The man stopped the bat and twisted the Raider to hold as a body shield, as the other Raider fired five shots into his companion’s chest. Dropping the dead body, the man fired twice at the Raider’s legs, one on each. The guy dropped to his knees, screaming, before his head was sawed off quickly by a Ripper. 

Soon, the small camp was silent. The man went over to the Missile Launcher, picking it up and looking it over. Seeing its current condition, he unloaded it and tossed the weapon into the fire, letting it melt, and placed the missile into his pocket, being careful with it before running to the Vertibird, which was about half a kilometer away.

“Hello?” he called out, his deep voice echoing, “Are there any survivors? Hello?”

The sound of a charging laser weapon hummed behind him. The woman was lying prone on the ground, hiding behind raised earth, her laser pistol armed and aimed at his head.

“Hold it,” she said, raspily, standing back up. She was thirsty. 

She slowly paced around him, getting a look at him in better light. She, in turn, gave him a view of her own appearance. She was clad in a black-grey military recon jumpsuit, black predominantly dyed on with some red around the cuffs. There was a winged emblem on her left sleeve, but was slightly burned off, revealing nothing of who it belonged to. The woman herself seemed to be of Asian descent from her features. Dirt and ash grimed her light skin while her long raven hair was tied back in a ponytail.

“Who are you?” she demanded. “Missile in your pocket, did you shoot us down?”

“No ma’am,” the man said plainly, “If you heard the screaming, now that was the one that shot you down. I just picked up this here thing for fun. Could be useful someday.”

Now in the light, the man was much more visible. He was tall, over 6 feet, with broad shoulders and a very powerful looking body. His armor, basically black combat armor, was pockmarked with some red paint here and there. There was a very faded logo on the chestplate, and some scratches beside it. The kicker, however, was the man’s short brown hair and piercing green eyes, along with the red scar over his right eye that somehow didn’t do any damage to it.

“I was just walking around when I saw you get shot down,” he continued, “I figured there’d be a survivor or two. Anyone else with you?”

“Just a few bodies…” she answered, now looking a bit distant. “And… and I don't remember what else…”

She'd lowered her gun. She suddenly realized that she had no idea who she was. She couldn't think of her own name, where she'd been, or why she was in a vertibird in the first place.

“Your name,” she demanded, raising her gun again.

The man had started to lower his arms from their surrender position, but quickly raised them again in time with her gun.

“Name’s Kenric Stonewood, ma’am,” he said, grinning, “And I promise, unless you’re a Raider I don’t mean no harm. Any, harm. Sorry, I need to work on my grammar.” He looked to the right suddenly, putting a finger to his lips. He squinted, as if he was trying to see something in the dark. In the silence, there was nothing, until suddenly there echoed a click.

Kenric quickly drew his Plasma Pistol, firing at the sound. The green projectile emitted a light that let him see exactly where on the Raider’s body the glob of plasma hit, as the Raider screamed and fell to the floor, dropping his assault rifle.

“Huh,” Kenric muttered, “I missed one.”

She had no idea of whether she should trust him or not. So far, he seemed trustworthy, but whatever her experience was in the past, it told her to not trust anyone. 

Nevertheless, she holstered her laser pistol. “We need to get out of here. Is there someplace you've made camp?”

“Sorta,” the man replied, “Sort of. Sorry. There’s a Radiation King a few blocks away. It’s safeguarded, but I don’t plan on staying there for much longer. Only a day, is the rules. Rule. Plural?” He put his hand under his chin, pondering that part.

“We should go, anyway,” he mentioned, “Supies are probably gonna swarm the place. Sorry, Super Mutants. Plus we might meet up with Tal-I mean with some other undesirables.” Reloading and holstering his Plasma Pistol, he walked to the Vertibird, looking around before yanking a broken comms handle from the wall. He turned back, starting to walk off back into the ruins.

“You coming?” he called back.

“I am,” she answered, following him.

They passed by the bodies of the dead raiders, the ones that shot them down. Not knowing who she was bothered her. Then she felt something under her jumpsuit, around her neck. She pulled it out and found that they were holotags. The name “Miori, Kaylie” was imprinted on it.

Miori… when there's a comma after, it's the last name… My name is Kaylie Miori… ok…

It sounded right to her. She made note of where they were. Old, burned buildings. She didn't know the city.

“Where are we?” she asked without thinking.

“Washington DC, ma’am, right at the corner of F street and 7th,” Kenric said, “Buncha famous- bunch of, sorry - landmarks around here.” He started pointing them out around them, making sure she could see.

“We got the old RobCo football stadium there, northeast. Northwest corner is what’s left of the Smithsonian American Art Museum. A bit further down F street is the Shakespeare theater company, and further down the other way is the International Spy and Anti-Communist Museum. That’s where I got this.” Kenric held up his combat shotgun, having dumped the assault rifle he took from the Raiders.

“Oh, by the way, I saw your crash. I was stationed up there, in the old Hotel Monaco.” He gestured to the top of a broken down building on the southwest corner. “Raiders were holed up in an old restaurant down the road. Your Vertibird pretty much demolished what was left of that little promenade at the corner of 7th and E. Of course, if the crash had twirled on the ground any more you could have hit the US Navy Memorial. In fact, White House crater is a few blocks east of here, and right through that little gap is the Washington Mall.”

These names meant something to her, at some point. She recognized them, at least. Her head still hurt terribly. 

“Where is this camp?” she grunted weakly, a brief show of pain. “Radiation King?”

“Just a kilometer up the road,” Kenric responded, “We have barely any light, but you see that fire up the road? That’s a trash can fire I lit there, it’s sort of a beacon. I was camped up on the roof to scout for… well, something important. But we need to get you to a safe bed.” He turned around to look at her, seeing her discomfort.

“Can you walk alright?” he asked, “I can carry you if I need to.”

For some reason, that question embarrassed her. But her head was too bothered to stir awkward feelings. 

“No, no, I can walk,” she said. “My leg had some shrapnel in it, but I repaired the damage.”

She felt the need for sleep, but she was alert for danger.

“That’s good to hear,” Kenric said with a smile, “Alright, let’s get moving. After all that noise there’s sure to be more activity around here.” He started jogging faster, hoping that she could catch up.

Soon, they made it to the old one-story Radiation King store, with boarded up windows and a pressure plate in front of the door. Kenric stepped over it, unlocking the door and letting her in. There was a lantern on the cashier’s counter that barely illuminated the almost empty building, save for some empty shelves and a mattress on the floor, next to a barely functioning heater.

“Be glad you didn’t trip the plate outside,” he warned her, “Even I can’t remember all the traps I rigged to it. Go ahead and sleep on the mattress, rest up. Need anything to eat?”

She stepped towards one of the mattresses, unloading her rifle and removing her pouched belt before drawing her pistol and knife. “No, thank you… I'm sure I had something a few hours ago.”

She sat, set her pistol on the ground by the mattress, then took one of her water bottles and drank part of it before laying down. Instinct told her to be wary, particularly of this man she'd come to be acquainted with. But she was too tired and in too much pain to care. 

Out she went, like a light.

Kenric leaned against the wall, watching her fall asleep. Pushing himself off, he left his combat shotgun on the counter, taking his plasma pistol and ripper and heading to the back of the ruined shop.

Walking out the back entrance, he looked out onto a bunch of ruins. From here he could see the top of the stadium, but it was barely visible tonight, with all the clouds. Sighing, he sat himself down on a chair, looking out to the patio. There was some scurrying around in the grass, and Kenric pulled up his pistol and shot it without looking in its direction, liquefying a radroach.

“Nasty buggers,” he said to himself. He sat there for a bit, simply breathing in the air, before heading back inside. Seeing the woman’s sleeping form next to the light, he sat in another chair, against a store shelf facing her. Putting his other weapons on the counter, he sat back, watching her curiously until he, too, descended into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will come out at strange intervals (it takes time to write them, after all), and I promise it will not take away from my current, more popular fanfictions (such as L&L). Thank you for reading, and as always, I'll see you next time!


End file.
